Seeing me and Noticing me
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Gil wants Alice to remember their relationship. Alice wants to be with her most precious friends. Oz wants them to go back to normal. So why is it so hard to get what you want? Because there is always someone in the way. AliceXGil mild AliceXOz. Review


AliceXGil! Slight AliceXOz. Enjoy. This is called Seeing me and Noticing me.

I woke up to on the couch and the sound of people babbling outside my apartment. I looked at my bed and saw Alice and Oz asleep. Oz was holding Alice's hand and she was curled up in a tiny ball. I walked over there and separated their hands with out them noticing. There, No more hand holding.

It's been about a month since I realised my feelings for Alice. I was jealous of Oz. The reason I picked on Alice was because I was truly mad that she didn't see me the way she saw him. I wanted her to cry on my chest.

I wanted her to get mad at me for flirting with other woman. I wanted her to tell me to never leave her alone...and I wouldn't leave her alone. I would be right there with her. Always...if only she would see that I'm the one trying to catch up to her.

I sighed pulling out a cigarette from carton and light it. I took a few puffs knowing that Alice would wake up to the smell. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. "Goodmoring, stupid rabbit." I said getting up and started making the coffee.

She got up and stretched out. "Moring, seaweed head." She mumbled surprised I had even said morning to her and not "Wake up, stupid rabbit!" No, I've had enough trying to push her away. I wanted her to see me. I poured her a cup already knowing what she wanted in it.

Two and a half tbs of sugar and one tps of creamer. I mixed them together and made my cup. One tbs of sugar and no creamer. The taste is bitter, but I kind of like it. The sugar added isn't the sweet that satisfies me. Alice walked up and grabbed her mug.

She mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Thanks, seaweed head." She sat down in the window seal like always. The morning sun shined down on her dazed face. She watched as morning people walked around setting up shops. I knew she was curious about why they sell food rather than share it.

Like meany times I told her, "Its because money makes the world go round." and she would just argue with me about meany other things. Like, "Why can't we find my memories right now!?" She had lost her memories awhile back. So she didn't remember our friendship.

-Flash back-

I couldn't remember anything from my past except for her. I remembered running up the tower everyday and meeting her in her circular room. Glen wouldn't be there for awhile and Jack was the one who introduced us. At first I didn't like Alice.

She insulted Vincent and would acationaly act creepy around us. Then Jack told us about the other Alice. It was confusing at first, but I had finally met the Alice I knew today. The first day of brown leaves and cool weather.

She was sitting in a swing by the garden. Nobody was around to watch her. At first I thought nothing of it, but she seemed different. This was my chance to see if Jack was telling the truth about Alice's other side. I never thought he was right.

This Alice had a black dress on rather than a pink or purple dress. Her eyes didn't gleam with excitement or evil this time. Her braids weren't there. Meaning she took them out. Her face was more sad and different. This must be the other girl.

I walked up to her and looked at her with strangeness. She looked up and just stared at me. "Hello Alice." I said simply. She frowned. "Surly Jack told you by now that I'm not the Alice you know." I shrugged. "He told me about you, but never told me when you would be someone else."

She went back to a passive face. "Of course he didn't...She hasn't switched places with me for a whole season. She hasn't the right to do that. To take away my body and play in it." I didn't know how to respond. Maybe I would tell her about how I feel about the other Alice too.

"The other you is a pain. She's mean to Vincent and she picks on us acting like a crazy girl one minute and then a good girl around Jack." She nodded. "I don't hate the other Alice. I just can't stand her taking over my body without my promotion. She told me about Vincent. She said she hated him for killing Cheshire." My face went pale. He told me about the cat and it sickened me. I yelled at him for a week.

Not knowing it, I was talking to her more and more often. Soon, It became a habit running up those stairs just to see her. "You know what, I like this Alice best." Alice smiled. "Gil is the first friend I've had since Oz." "Who's Oz?" Alice perked up.

She always held onto a stuffed rabbit where ever she went. "This is Oz." She showed me the rabbit. I was happy when Alice was happy. Little did I know that Oz thought the same thing about her. Little did I know that I was the second most precious friend to Alice.

When I font out about Alice killing herself for Oz, I was devastated. Finding out that Jack was the biggest reason made me hate him. More then the other Alice who also was a reason for it. Because of them, I wasn't going to see Alice ever again.

When I first met Oz after a hundred years, I was surprised of how much he reminded me of Alice's rabbit. The name, the feeling around him. Everything. He was Oz the Bloody Black Rabbit. The small plush toy Alice held onto so dearly because he was so precious to her. Her most precious person to her. I would protect that who is important to Alice.

-Back to regular time-

Even now, she finds him to be the most precious friend in her life. Oz woke up groggy eyed. "Morning Alice, Gil." I smiled looking at Oz. I don't hate him. I just envy him a little. Alice finished her coffee. "Oz, I need to see the grave. I haven't got to look at it yet. Yet all you do is find trouble to cancel the trip."

Oz scratched the back of his head. "It's not my fault, Alice. People just happen to show up, you know." Alice crossed her arms. "Well, whatever. I'm going alone if I have to." Oz looked worried. "Alice, I told you I was going to see Ada today. You can't go alone."

"She won't be alone. I'll go. Just to make sure the stupid rabbit doesn't get herself killed. Besides, I have to do something at that mansion." Oz was going to protests when Alice jumped in. "Fine. Seaweed head can tag along. Oz, you go see that spaced out girl."

Both Oz and I were surprised she agreed. She really must remember something. "Alright, I'll see you later Alice." Alice waved, but turned around to me. "Let's leave now so I can look around the mansion too." I nodded. She cocked her eyebrow. "Your agreeing? Lately, you've been nicer to me." She blushed. "Tha-Thank you." She tried to look upset, but was losing to the blush.

I smiled with red on my face. "Your welcome, Alice." I clamped a hand over my mouth. Never had I called her Alice to her face since we were kids! "G-g-g-" I looked down at Alice. She had her fingers poking each other. "G-Gil."

Sh-she said my name. She usually calls me Seaweed head or Raven. But, just now...Alice (fake) coughed to push that conversation to the past. "We-well, let get going already." She brushed pass me and made her way to the door.

I smiled lightly. I hope she remembers me soon.

As soon as the carriage stoped, Alice hoped out stretching. "Finnely here." She began walking towards the double doors. I paced up the steps and opened the door. Me and Alice walked in and observed the old sour smelled room. I wrinkled my nose.

This kind of air isn't healthy to breath in. I led Alice to the back garden and font the stairs that me and Oz fell down ten years ago. She walked up to the grave and lightly touched the tombstone. She closed her eyes leaving a silence that was a little more then unique.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and got on her knees. She felt the ground with her gloved hands and began humming a tune. "Alice?" She stopped her humming and said "Lacie...that song...this grave...this body...it's all hers." Alice looked at me with her violet eyes. "Lacie, is her name."

I was confused, but repeated what she had said. The song, the grave, and the body. Had she just remembered who's grave that was? Lacie, she had said. Who was Lacie? I walked up to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, who was she? Who is this Lacie?"

Alice got up and turned to look into my eyes, making my heart beet faster then a heart beet should go. "She was Glen's sister. Jack had always spoke of her. I knew he was in love with her, so when she died, he was devastated. Being with the and me was his way to coop. Or what I like to think he's doing."

I looked at the grave and walked over to it kneeling down and touching the centre of it. " Then why would he use you to coop with? What do you mean by "this body, it's hers?" Alice walked pass the grave.

It means that Me and Alice...are her one and only children. The daughters she never got to know. She died when she was sacrificed to the Abyss." I turned quickly to Alice. She was looking at the huge tree.

"Alice?" She moved her head down to look at me. You've grown up since the last time I saw you...Gil." my eyes winced. Did...did she remember? I got up and ran to grab her shoulders. "Alice! Do you remember me!? Do you know who I was!?" She smiled and pat my head.

"Of course. You are my little Gilbert." I was looking at her with seriousness. She...she knows me...she remembers who I am, what we where, and what I want us to be. She grabbed my hand and held it to her face. "You are one of my most precious friends." With that, I crashed my body onto her with a hug.

She hugged me back and I could here tiny sobs muffled in my jacket. I held on tightly. Afraid she would escape from my life again. Just as we where about to pull apart, we where caught with someone clearing their throat.

We turned our heads. It was Oz. He was staring at us with a sad look. "I see you guys font what you wanted to find after all." He turned around and left. Me and Alice looked at each other for a answer. "We have to talk to him." She said.

I nodded. We definitely need to talk to Oz. Would he listen to us?

Oz's POV:

I was in a carriage to the old mansion. I was worried about both Alice and Gil. What if something happened to them and they couldn't use B- rabbit because I wasn't there? I just can't risk it. The carriage came to a stop making my head hit the back of the carriage. I stepped out and saw their carriage only a few inches in front of mine.

Suddenly, I felt my feet running to the grave. I stoped ate the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, I wished they weren't there. They didn't notice me at first. Alice was talking. She held Gil's hand to her face. "You are my one of my most precious friends." Gil wrapped her into a big hug.

She hugged him back and let out tiny sobs. I cleared my throat. It was sore and felt dry. They turned their heads to my direction. "I see you guys font what you wanted to find after all." I turned around and headed up the stairs. I didn't want to see either of them.

When I got to my carriage, I saw an unexpected guest standing there. It was Echo? She approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Oz? What's wrong?" I didn't answer her. I just brushed past her. I could hear both Gil and Alice calling my name. For once, I didn't want Alice to call my name.

I didn't want Gil to try and protect me. I didn't want to see Alice's sleep face in the morning. I didn't want to talk Gil out of smoking cigarettes. As mean as it sounded, I didn't care if either of them had run into trouble here. I just couldn't believe that the people closest to me had betrayed me.

Was I all alone now?

(A/N: No Oz! You have Echo! Sorry, I want to make another Oz and Alice fanfic, but couldn't really think of anything. So this is just a short story on Alice and Gil. I'd like to thank Nikki-dina-gore for introducing me to both Pandora Hearts and Fanfiction it's self. With out her, I would only be dreaming about Claymore, Bleach and Attack on Titens. So thank you Nikki! ~

-Love Your faithful cousin Miranda


End file.
